beverly hills 90210 seson 11episode 1 characters
by inbaly
Summary: this is my story enjoy!


**character**

Brandon walsh

Back to Beverly Hills from Washington

When he see Kelly he realizes that he still love her

...

Brenda walsh

Back to Beverly Hills after she can't find her place in London, after she graduates

...

Kelly taylor

Kelly work's in hospital, she's a psychologist

Dylan and she separatedmore than one year

They Stand back a lot each other and understand that they finish

She had a boyfriend a long time his name is rayen they in love

...

Donna martin - silver

Donna had independent Business

She had a store of her and her designer the clothes to her and david have a daughter 3 hears old

David and she have a lot of fights and it's hurt to her because she love him with all her heart

...

David silver

David work's in Studio recordings of songs of different artists, it remind him how much he love's to sing and he wants' to back to do it and because of it he fight a lot with donna

...

Dylen mek key

He had a garage of his on and he fix's motorcycles and see motorcycles the return of Brenda confused him and he had yet filings to Kelly

...

Steve senders

He is basketball coach, he work's with teenage teem

He love's he's job very much

He's wife janet work's in a news paper she's the editor

They have a san called ben and he had 5 years old

...

**Episode 1**

4 years after david and donna get married

...

The early hours of the morning

The airport of los angeles

Brandon load his suitcases in the terminal and suddenly he feel a hand on he shoulder, he turn's around and was in shock to see the person that Standing in front of him

Brandon: Brenda what are you doing hear?

Hug hear and she hug him

Brenda: what I doing hear? What are you doing hear?

Brandon: it's a long story, what are you doing hear? I remember that we spoke when you was in London

Brenda: I decided to come back, I missed all and I'm fed up of London, I was there enough, what about you?

Brandon: it's very personal

Brenda: I'm your sister you can trust me, your secret safe with me

Brandon: I kill you if someone from the group find out about it

Brenda: trust me

Brandon: ok so….

...

In the house of david and donna

Donna prepares the kid to the nursery school

David outside from the bedroom and go to donna

David: baby I need to go, I will eat in the work, see you later, love you

He kiss her in the lips and gone

The phone ring and donna answer

Donna: hello? Ye it's me…yes…yes…really? …well, after I will leave mady in the nursery school I will come to the store, bye thanks for letting me that

Hung up the call and back to her daughter

...

In kelly's house

Kelly sitting in the kitchen and eating breakfast

At the moment her boyfriend rayen enter to the kitchen with his pajamas

Rayen: good morning baby

He sits next to her

Kelly: good morning, take for yourself food, I go to organize for the work, you need to organize too it's very late

Rayen: ye you right, I take something to eat and go to organize too

Kelly get up from her sit and gone to dress

...

In steve's and janet house(the ex house of the walsh's)

The door bell ring

Steve opens the door

Steve: Brandon, Brenda what a nice surprise, come on in

They enter and Brandon hugs steve

Brandon: I missed you bro

Steve: me too

Janet comes to the entrance with the son of her and steve

Janet: Brandon? What are you doing here?

Brandon: how are you janet? It's a long story, meet my sister Brenda

Janet: nice to meet you

Brenda: me too, so you and steve together?

Janet: yes we are married and this is our son his name is ben

Brendon: wow he grow up I'm not recognized him, I remember his photos when he was a baby that you send me

Steve: ye he grow up, so you take with Kelly already?

Brendon: not yet I preferred come here first, we can stay here?

Janet: we have just one room available

Brenda: its ok I talk with Kelly, probably she had place in her apartment

Steve: yes she had place, she living alone since david and donna get married

Brenda: right

Brandon: well show me where the available room is

Steve: you don't know where are the rooms in your home?

Brandon: your right, probably I tired of flight and I say nonsense

Steve: why you and Brenda came back?

Brenda: I missed all and I am fed up from London I felt that I utilize the time there

Brandon: I missed all too and I felt like brenda in Washington

Steve: ok, you can go to your room Brandon, Brenda you can stay here until you talk with Kelly

Brenda: thanks

...

After 2 hours

In donnas work

Donna: when you say's that he will come?

She ask one of sellers on the store

The seller looks on here watch

The seller: in any minute, I think that the guy over there it's him

She looks on guy in his 20's of his life

The guy came to donne and the seller

The guy: donna?

Donna: I'm donna

The guy: nice to meet you, my name is jastin

Donna: nice to meet you too, I heard that you interested

in my designs

jastin: yes I am, you are excellent designer and I liked your designs

donna: thinks, what's your idea?

Jastin: look, I thought about idea of how to increase your business

Donna: ok, about what you thinking?

Jastin: I'm a businessman, I learned economics in college, so I thinking to expand your business and instead of store will be a company that you and me management hare

Donna: I need time to think of it ok?

Jastin: ok take your time, I give you my cellular number and will be in contact

Donna: ok, thanks

...

In the hospital where Kelly works

Brandon came to there and goes to the counter

Officials: can I help you?

Brandon: I looking for Kelly Taylor, I'm old friend of here, she's don't know that I'm here I wont to surprise here

Officials: wait a moment please

The officials lift up the phone and push on bottom

Officials: hello Kelly?...you busy now?... great so I need to bring you some papers… I send one of the workers to bring you that ok?...bye

She hangs up the phone

Officials: take these, I planned to gave her these in the lunch but if you already come to her now give it to her, she sits in room 123 floor 4

Brandon: thinks

He takes the papers and gone

in the meantime, Kelly sits on her office and wrote something

someone knock on the door

Kelly: come in

The door open and Brandon stand in the entrance

Brandon: the officials send me to give you some paper

Kelly: thinks put them on the desk please

She's not recognized his voice

Brandon came to the desk and the papers on him

Brandon: You know, usually it's acceptable to look on the person you talking to

Kelly: I'm sorry i…(she Lifted her head), Brandon? what are you doing here?

Brandon: I came back to Beverly hills A few hours ago

Kelly up from her chair and them hugging each other

Brandon: I missed you

Kelly: me too

They cut themselves from the hug

Brandon: I see that you find a good job

Kelly: ye I love this job

Brandon: great, you want to sit somewhere when you finish to work, and you tell about your job and I tell you about my ex job?

Kelly: ye why not, we can sit in the pich pit

Brandon: Excellent, has been a long time since I was there, I'd be happy to meet there

Kelly: ok so I meet you there in 17:00 it's Right for you?

for you?

Brandon: yes

Kelly: ok it's a date

Brandon: ye, I forget to tell you something

Kelly: what?

Brandon: you remember my sister brenda?

Kelly: of course , what about her?

Brandon: she back and she not had place to live, you know that my home is occupied with steve and his family now , so she thought that she can live with you because you live alone and you have a place and asked me to ask you about it if I already see you now

Kelly: really ? She back? I will glade to see her, bring her with you to the peach pit and I will talk with her about the living together

Brandon: ok not problem

He was little upset because wants to be with Kelly alone

Kelly: great so we see each other later

Brandon: yes

Kelly: I need to back to my work now

Brandon: ok, not problem, see you later bye

Kelly: bye

Kelly back to her work and brandon gone

...

In meantime in the garage of dylen

He works on motorcycle

At the same time, brenda came to there, he not sow her

Brenda: hey

Dylen: hey , I'm in a minute with you miss

He's not recognize her voice

Brenda: it's me dylen, you not recognize my voice?

He raised his head

Dylen: brenda? What are you doing here?

Brenda: I came back from London, I missed all

Dylen: How did you know where I work?

Brenda: I asked steve

Dylen: ahh, I will finish here and we talk ok?

Brenda: ye sure not problem

Brenda's cellular ring and she answer

Brenda: hello?...hay what's up?...ok so I meet you in 17:00 in the peach pit bye

Hung up

Dylen: who you meet in 17:00 in the peach pit

Brenda: with brandon and Kelly, you want to come?

Dylen: I'll give up

Brenda: why?

Dylen: I'm not over on Kelly yet since we broke up

Brenda: I understand not problem

Dylen: you're Available after the meeting with Kelly and brandon?

Brenda: ye why?

Dylen: I'll glade that you come to me and we talk, we'll update each other

Brenda: not problem I'll be happy to come to you

Dylen: great, well I'm pretty busy now, so call me before you come

Brenda: I will, I know that you hate Surprise visits

Dylen: exactly

Brenda: well, I'm not bother you anymore, it was nice to see you

Dylen: you too, come here

They hug each other

...

In David's work

Davis sits in the studio and prepare to the next artist that should reach

After a minute the singer enter to the studio

David looks at him and was surprise

David: you?

***: ye you have problem with that?

David: no not at all

***: how is donna?

David: she's fine, how is your wife wendy?

***: we divorced

David: I'm sorry, so tell me rey, why from all the records companies you have chosen this company?

Rey: I didn't know that you work's here, otherwise I was gone to a different company, donna still lives in the beach apartment?

David: no, she lives with me in another house

Rey: you returned to be partners in apartment?

David: no, we married and we have a daughter

Rey: good for you

David looks on his watch

David: well, we're not have much time so let's started

Rey goes to the microphone and papered

David looks on him and it caused him to want to back to sing

...

In donnas store

Donna organizes the clothes

Steve enter to the store and donna sow him and approached him

Donna: hey steve what's up?

Steve: hey, could be better

Donna: what happened?

Steve: brandon came back and I feel that he's not forget Kelly and wants' to back to here, I don't know how to tell him that she had a boyfriend, I don't want broke his heart he's my best friend

Donna: I think it better that you don't tell him nothing, he probably will reveal it by himself sooner or later

Steve: your right, but anyway I worried about him that will do stupid things, you remember in how he was in the end of the second year in the college when Kelly dump him

Donna: ye but he's changed a lot since then, don't worry I'm sure that he will be fine

Steve: I hope, You should have seen him when he back from kelly's work he said to me that he sure that she loves him like he loves her and he sure they will back together

Donna: everything will be fine

She hugs him

...

After a few hours

It was almost to 17:00 o'clock

Brandon and Brenda entered to the peach pit

Net that as usual was in the counter sow them

Net: brandon, Brenda! How are you? Has been a long time

They both hug him

Brandon: hey net we're fine

Brenda: we're missed you

Net: I missed you too, a long time you didn't were here

Brenda: right

At the moment Kelly enter

Brenda: Kelly how are you?

They hug each other

Kelly: everything great, I missed you

Brenda: me too

Kelly: well let's sit in a table

Brandon: ok after you

The three set next to one of the tables and start talking

Kelly: so Brenda I heard that you don't have where to live

Breda: exactly

Kelly: you invited to live with me

Brenda: thinks

Kelly: you're welcome

At the moment donna entered to the peach pit with her daughter and sow them and goes to them

Donna: o my god! Brenda? What are you doing here?

Brandon: and what am I a goat?

Donna: I already knew that you back, I talk with steve today and he told me

Brandon: ahh ok

Brenda and brandon came to donna and hug her

Brenda: I missed you so much and all of you guys, who his she?

She looked on the little girl

Donna: the cute little girl she's the daughter of me and david, I glade that you back I missed you a lot

Brandon: we missed you too, your daughter so cute

Donna: thinks, can I join you?

Brenda: ye sure take a sit

Donne sit next to Brenda

Brandon: where is david?

Donna: probably he will come soon; we talk that we'll meet here

Brandon: great it will be nice to see him

Brenda: ye

They continued to talk

At the moment enter to peach pit the boyfriend of Kelly that sow her and came to the table

Rayen: hey baby

Kelly: hey

They kissed a small kiss

Rayen: who are those two?

He looks on brandon and Brenda

Kelly: they good friends of main that back from Washington and London, brandon, brenda this is my boyfriend rayen

Brenda: hi nice to meet you

Brandon: nice to meet you

Rayen: me too

Brandon was upset but not show that

Brandon: I'll be right back

Brenda: where are you going?

Brandon: to the bathroom

Brandon get up from his place and enter to the bathroom

In meantime the group talk

After a few minutes brandon outside from the bathroom and sit in next to the counter and looks on Kelly and hey boyfriend dropt on each other

Net sow him and came close to him

Net: everything fine pal?

Brandon: Could be better

He looks on Kelly and rayen again

Net: you still have feelings for her right

Brandon: ye, when I was in Washington I was sure that I get over on her but when I sow her again I understand that I'm not

Net: I think that you need to forget about her

Brandon: ye she looks so in love

Net: yes indeed

Brenda sow brandon and came close to him

Brenda: are you alright?

Brandon: no I'm not

Brenda: because of Kelly right?

Brandon: ye

Brandon Issued from the pocket on his jacket a medium box and put her on the counter

Net: what's this?

Brandon: something that I'm not need anymore

Brenda open the box

Brenda: it's beautiful

Brandon: ye and I don't have what to do with it anymore

Brenda: you wanted gave it to Kelly?

Brandon: ye but she don't need it, her boyfriend gives her a lot of presents I'm sure

Brenda hug brandon

At the same time david enter to the place and sow them

David: brandon, brenda, what are you doing here?

They got disconnected from the hug

Brenda: we missed all so we decided to back

David: I missed you too

David hug them separately each of them

David: you come sit with us?

Brenda: ye sure

David: brandon are you alright? You very quiet

Brandon: no nothing happened everything fine

David: great so let's sit

The three sit next to the table

David: hey baby

Donna: hey

They kissing small kiss

David: how was your day?

Donna: excellent I got an interesting offer

David: which?

Donna: I prefer that we talk about it in home, how was your day?

David: could be better

Donna: what happened?

David: you remember rey pruitt?

Donna: the guy that I'd go out with him in the second and third years in college?

David: yes

Donna: what about him?

David: he came to the studio today, he signed a contract with the company that I work on her, he divorced and he asks me about you

Donna: are you serious? What did you say to him?

David: ye I'm serious, I told him that you are married to me and we are happy

Donna: good so I'm calm

David: me too

Brenda looks on her watch

Brenda: well guys I need to go now

Kelly: where are you going?

Brenda: to meet old friend, bye

Brandon: I'm going with you

Kelly: something wrong?

Brandon: no I'm just tired that's all, see you guys bye

Brandon and brenda gone

...

After half an hour

In dylen's house

Dylen sit in his home and read a book

Knock on the door interrupt him

Dylen: wait

Dylen open the door and brenda stand in the entrance

Brenda: hi

Dylen: hi come on in I waited for you

Brenda enter

Brenda: so what's up?

Dylen: everything great

Brenda sow the book on the sofa

Brenda: what are you reading?

Dylen: it's book with very beautiful poems

Brenda: it reminds me when we learn together poetry in the college remember?

Dylen: ye is was beautiful period

Brenda: yes indeed

Dylen: so what do you want to do?

Brenda: Whatever you want

Dylen: let's talk about the past, we tell each other experience

Brenda: alright

...

After a few hours

Evening

In david and donnas house

The girl had already gone to sleep

They are sitting in the living room and talking

David: so which offer you got today?

Donna: some guy that his name is jastin came to my store today and said that his a business man, he offer that we open a big company instead the store

David: he showed you his ID card or documents that confirm his claims?

Donna: no why?

David: be careful, he could be some cheater

Donna: don't worry I trust on him

David: I'm not, you don't know him

Donna: he looks trustful for me

David: I have idea

...

In steve and Janet's house

Brandon in his room lying on the bed

He's depressed and he think on a lot of things

Knock on the door interrupt his thoughts

Brandon: I want to be alone

The door open and steve enter to the room

Steve: I worried about you bren

Brandon: I'm fine steve don't worry

Steve close to him, took a chair and set next to him

Steve: I'm sorry

Brandon: about what?

Steve: I should tell you about Kelly before you left to meat Kelly

Brandon: it's not your fault bro, Kelly had to tell me before her boyfriend enter to the peach pit today

Steve: what will you do?

Brandon: nothing

Steve: you don't try to bring her back to you?

Brandon: it's useless; she's in love in this guy

Steve: if you think that it's useless why you don't go out and meat someone new

Brandon: I'm not have a mood now

Steve: ok I'm not bather you anymore

Steve left the room

Brandon continued to be upset

...

In the next day morning

It's Saturday

David, donna, steve and janet, Went for a picnic with the kids

While donna and janet organize the food on the map and steve and david organize the grill

The children were playing ball

In one of the throwing of ben, the ball too strong and it was thrown to area with a lot of trees and mady run's to take him

Ben waited a few minutes and when she's not back he comes to steve

Ben: daddy…

Steve: not now I'm busy

Ben: mady disappeared

Steve: what? What happened?

Ben: we've playing in ball and an accidentally I throw the ball too strong and it fall in area with a lot of trees and she run's to there

Steve: why you don't go after her?

Ben: I'm sorry I thought she's come back

Steve: ok don't worry we're find her

Ben: I'm sorry dad

Ben hug steve

Janet, david and donna sow them

Janet: something wrong?

Donna: where is mady?

Steve: she lost

Donna: o my god

David: don't worry honey me and steve go to find after her, come on steve

They gone

Donna cries and janet hug her

...

To be continued


End file.
